


Entrapped

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Break, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Protective Armitage Hux, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, the kylux is consensual the tentacles are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: While searching for a mysterious Force artifact for Snoke, a squadron of Stormtroopers goes missing. Kylo insists on going out alone then, certain he can find and face down whatever might have killed them and succeed in getting the artifact. The creature responsible, however, has other plans for him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Tentacles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Entrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a third piece for stuck week, I didn't think it would happen lmao but here we are! Day 7: alien fauna AND aphrodisiacs
> 
> Please note the warnings and, if this is your cup of tea, enjoy!

Kylo stomped through the forest, pausing to huff in frustration. They were here for some sort of Force artifact – the specifics of which Snoke had not revealed – and the scouts Hux had insisted they send out hadn’t returned, their comms dead and tracking devices apparently having been deactivated somehow. So now, tired of waiting, Kylo was searching for both the artifact and Hux’s lost squadron.

Any number of fates could’ve befallen them, ranging from wildlife to the environment to protections that may have been placed on or around the artifact itself. It wasn’t uncommon for that to happen, for temples of both Sith and Jedi origins to be filled with traps or creatures or curses that only admitted the worthy. Kylo knew he was more than powerful enough to face whatever they could be. This was also why he’d refused Hux’s insistence on taking another team with him; they’d all just end up like the first one did, anyway.

He was still following the path the Stormtroopers had taken, though. It might not lead anywhere at all but the edge of a cliff, but it was as good a place to start as any. Kylo would be able to sense what he was looking for when he got there.

After a few hours of walking, Kylo came upon a cave near where the Stormtroopers had last been, according to their trackers. He paused, reaching out with the Force. A cold, heavy feeling, like a thick blanket made of ice, answered him back, emanating from the cave as both a warning and enticement. This was it, then.

The cave was dark and damp, the walls shining with presumably water. Kylo removed his mask so he could see better and kept his lightsaber in his hand, though unlit, as he stalked through the cave, unsure yet prepared for whatever he might face. If it was simply a test of his strength in the Force, he’d be fine, but if it was a trap or creature or something else entirely, then it might be more tricky. Still, though, Kylo was much tougher than a squad of Stomtroopers.

After wandering for close to half an hour, having to pause at a few crossroads and follow the Force, the cave gave way to a carved stone hall, clearly made by sentients. There were scribblings of Sith runes on the walls, marking this as the place Kylo needed to be. He could feel the cold, dark hum of the Force reverberating through the passageway, calling and warning him all at once. This was exactly where he needed to be.

There was a doorway ahead and, slumped right outside it, was one of the lost Stormtoopers.

Kylo dropped his mask next to the body and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, pressing the activation switch. He could sense something inside, something that felt… alive, but not in the same way most things did. He couldn’t explain how, but there was something about it that just felt _different_. Not quite wrong, but certainly strange.

Proceeding slowly, lightsaber ready, Kylo found the rest of the bodies, thrown into the far corners of the chamber he’d emerged in. He couldn’t be sure from this distance, but Kylo didn’t see any burn marks that would indicate blaster fire or a lightsaber, just broken limbs, crumpled armour, and puddles of blood. Their causes of death were likely being thrown into the walls, then.

Before he could wonder what could have the strength to do that, _something_ wrapped around his wrist, holding his lightsaber hand in place. He looked and it was some sort of tentacle, green, like a vine, but made of something like flesh. Kylo snarled and tried to pull free, the tentacle’s grip only tightening, making Kylo wonder if it would break his wrist.

Switching tactics, Kylo reached out with his left hand to take his lightsaber and cut the tentacle, but another tentacle grabbed his left wrist, arresting his movements. Anger and panic spiked in Kylo’s chest. He struggled, but to no avail, his arms trapped and unable to move against the strength of the tentacles.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the Force, his lifelong ally and possible last chance to survive this encounter. Reaching out with his mind, unable to use his hands to focus the direction, Kylo found the tentacle on his right wrist, slowly tugging at it, forcing it to unwrap. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then it _gave_ , the tip of the tentacle struggling against Kylo’s will as it was lifted off. He could do this, he just had to stay focused.

Kylo was interrupted by something wet and slimy hitting his face and he opened his eyes, gasping in shock as his concentration was broken, liquid now clinging to his face. His first instinct was to touch it, but he couldn’t with his hands bound. Settling for shaking his head violently, Kylo tried to get it off, belatedly hoping it wasn’t toxic in some way, already killing him without his knowledge.

The real effects of it became clear a few moments later when Kylo felt his connection to the Force _dull_. Panic turning to fear, Kylo grasped at it, desperate. It wasn’t gone, he wasn’t completely cut off, but it was like trying to run through water after spending your entire life running on land alone. It was slow, sluggish, and hard to grasp.

Apparently sensing its prey was now sufficiently neutralized, more tentacles appeared, emerging from the shadow that obscured the ceiling. Two worked together to deactivate his lightsaber and then pry it out of his hand, tossing it away towards one of the walls, far from Kylo’s reach. Others went for his legs, wrapping around his ankles and coiling around his thighs. Another, thicker one wrapped tightly around his waist.

Once he was securely restrained, completely unable to move save for his head, the tentacles started to lift him, and Kylo couldn’t help the strangled, startled noise he made. He was supposed to be without fear, be able to destroy anything in his way. Yet here he was, helpless. The fear intensified when he heard a _rip_.

The tentacles were tearing at his clothes, stripping him down to nothing. Panic lodged in his throat and Kylo glanced down to the ground, scanning the bodies of the Stormtroopers. Their armour was damaged in places, but they were all fully dressed.

That could only mean one thing and the thought filled Kylo with even more dread: this creature wanted something _else_ from him.

As if on cue, Kylo also became aware that, despite every fibre of his being hating this, fearing this, wanting it to stop _immediately_ , his body did not feel the same. There was a steady heat building in him, centered on his groin and his face. With horror, Kylo realized he was _hard_.

It must have been the same substance that was suppressing his connection to the Force; it was the only explanation. Kylo’s interests in that department were certainly on the niche side, but he knew, with certainty, that his body was currently aroused while no part of his mind was whatsoever. Kylo started struggling again, despite knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

“Let me go!” Kylo demanded, but it came out weak, frightened, like the person he’d been in another life, not who he was supposed to be now. “Don’t you dare! I swear, I-I’ll kill you!”

The tentacles paid him no mind, not even pausing in their stripping of him. They moved with one mind, pulling some pieces off him properly while tearing others to shreds with disturbing ease. It wasn’t long before Kylo was left with nothing but his boots and some scraps of cloth that would fall off the moment he moved. Kylo bit his lip, willing himself not to beg or cry.

Despite his fuzzy connection to the Force, Kylo couldn’t still feel something emanating from the creature, an emotion that made his blood run cold. It was _excited_. Kylo’s eyes were so wide they were starting to hurt.

Something changed, then, the tentacles getting slick, whatever they were excreting feeling exactly like the slime it had squirted on his face. Kylo pushed away thoughts of _why_ and focused on struggling again. It was slick, maybe that’d be enough, he just had to get to his lightsaber. That was the key.

It wasn’t enough, the tentacles all over him now, two sliding up his chest, the tips finding his nipples and rubbing over them insistently. Kylo gasped, his cock, which had remained hard the entire time, throbbing in response. Tears pricked his eyes; he didn’t want this.

One thin tentacle slithered over his balls, spiralling its way up his shaft and curling around it. Kylo bit his lip. The tentacles wrapped around his legs spread them with ease, despite Kylo pulling against them with all his strength. Without warning, another slid between his ass cheeks, slick and warm and _thick_ and Kylo couldn’t help a cry that sounded like a sob.

“Please don’t.” Kylo didn’t know what he hated more: that he was begging or that the words came out as a whimper. “I don’t want this. Please, just let me go!” 

Blessedly, the tentacle retreated, leaving his ass alone, and Kylo opened his mouth to thank the creature, to try to convince it to let him go. He didn’t get a chance to, though, as a tentacle shoved itself into his mouth. Kylo pulled his head back, struggling to escape, but the tentacle was relentless, pushing to the back of his throat. Kylo tried to scream, the tentacle muffling it.

He kept fighting, even as the tentacle started to lazily thrust, pushing down into his throat, then pulling back to let him breathe, but never fully leaving his mouth. The slime on it filled his mouth, more leaking from the tip and sluggishly dripping down his throat. It was sweet, he realized. Combined with the texture, it was almost reminiscent of honey, but smooth instead of sticky, and in another circumstance, Kylo might have said it tasted good. As the tentacle continued to use his mouth, forcing him to swallow more of the liquid, Kylo also realized it was making him feel very warm and a bit tingly.

A dizzy calm started to fall over him, the potent fear from before slowly melting into a dull, vague concern. Kylo knew it must have been whatever he was swallowing, some sort of aphrodisiac, Force nullifier, and sedative all in one, but he found himself unable to care. Slowly, he stopped struggling, letting the tentacle do what it wanted with his mouth. His whole body started to relax, going limp.

The other tentacles where still caressing him, one running over each of his nipples, and then the one that was curled around his cock started to move, the loose coil of it stroking him. Another jolt of panic hit him, but then dissipated, and Kylo couldn’t help but moan. It felt good and he was so tired of fighting.

He didn’t struggle this time when he felt a prodding at his ass, his mind too blank and fuzzy, and then it was pushing in, somehow painless, the thick liquid easing the way even though the tentacle was the same girth as a generous cock and he’d had no preparation. Kylo moaned around the tentacle in his mouth again, his body getting hotter by the minute. It started to thrust, matching the timing of the tentacle in his mouth, and Kylo let his eyes slip shut.

It was so overwhelming, the feeling of every sensitive spot on his body being stimulated at once. His nipples, his ass, his cock. The tentacle in his mouth was fucking him deeper now, so deep Kylo couldn’t say how far down it had gone. Strangely, he didn’t feel the slightest urge to gag.

A second tentacle prodding at his ass had Kylo choking on a moan, sudden fear lighting up again, and for a moment, he remembered that he didn’t want this, struggling as much as he could against his bindings. The head of the tentacle breached him then, and Kylo was so _full_ , his mind blanking again. It started to thrust in tandem with the first tentacle and it felt _so good_ ; he could no longer remember why he hadn’t wanted this.

With the constant stretch and pressure of the two tentacles inside him, plus everything else, it didn’t take long for Kylo get close, his balls drawing up, the pressure increasing. The thin tentacle that had been stroking him suddenly retreated and wrapped itself tightly around the base of his cock, choking it off. Kylo groaned despairingly, the need only building, but his orgasm now out of reach.

He wanted to beg the creature to let him come, but anything he tried to say only ended up garbled around the tentacle fucking his mouth. Tears pricked his eyes again, this time from an entirely different cause. He needed to come _so badly_. If this creature didn’t want him to come, why was it fucking him at all?

Everything kept getting faster, the rhythm of the tentacles inside him picking up, as did the ones on his nipples. Another was fondling his balls, rolling them around and Kylo shuddered. A different, extremely thin tendril slithered over the head of his cock, the tip of it circling his own tip. He couldn’t help but squirm, the stimulation both too much and not enough, and then, without warning, it slid _inside_ his cock.

Kylo screamed, choking on the tentacle in his mouth. It felt _so_ deep, like it had somehow gone back into his bladder, despite both the complete lack of pain and the impossibility of such a thing. Was it truly impossible, though? Kylo had no idea. All he knew is that he was shaking, more pleasure running through his body than ever had before, and Kylo wondered, idly and without any real concern, if it was possible he could die just from the overload of sensations.

A third tentacle suddenly slid into his ass, joining the other two, and Kylo sobbed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. All he could think about was the pressure, the heat, the stretch, the desperation, the feeling of lightning running all over his skin. The pace was relentless now, the three tentacles fucking him so hard and so deep Kylo wondered if he might be able to see his stomach bulge with each thrust.

They continued to pick up speed and Kylo hoped that meant they were close, his body spasming uncontrollably as it begged for release. He was burning. He was lost. There was nothing left for him to think except _more, more, **more**_.

Finally, it happened. The tentacle in his mouth came first, pushing itself deep and twitching, spilling so far down his throat that he couldn’t even taste it. The tentacles in his ass suddenly shunted in hard and then stilled as one, a moment of agonizing nothing before _heat_ started to pour into him, an endless torrent of the slime or whatever this creature ejaculated. He twitched and struggled, but not to escape. No, all Kylo was capable of wanting was to come, _please, let me come_.

The thin tentacle inside his cock suddenly pulled out and then the one that had been holding the vice grip at the base quickly uncoiled, wrapping around the entire shaft of his cock. It pumped him _fast_ , making Kylo cry out. Another torrent released into his ass followed by a squeeze of his cock was all it took.

Kylo came with a garbled howl, deep and primal and uncontrolled. His whole body jerked, his eyes rolling up as the pressure _finally_ released, and if Kylo’d had the mind to, he’d have thanked this creature with his entire being. As it was, all he could do was continue to moan incoherently, sounding nearly pained, as his vision went white.

It only took a moment for the lights behind his eyelids to turn from white to black, and then Kylo didn’t feel anything at all.

* * *

“Kylo, you need to wake up. Come on, now. Kylo!”

Kylo groaned, unaware of where or even who he was, other than that a voice was calling his name, trying to rouse him from his blissful sleep. Someone was shaking him, too, grip tight on his shoulder. Kylo wasn’t sure what he’d done the previous day, but he felt like he could sleep for a week.

He was just starting to drift off again when the voice shouted, “KYLO!”

Jolting awake, Kylo opened his eyes to see a blur of pale and red. He closed them again instantly, moaning at having moved. Slowly this time, he cracked his eyes open again to see the blurry form of Hux kneeling over him, a look on his face that screamed of concern.

“Kylo,” Hux said, and it was relieved this time. “Are you with me now?”

“I think so,” Kylo said, still muzzy.

He struggled to sit up, his whole body aching and protesting even such a simple movement. Kylo inhaled sharply, also now realizing he wasn’t wearing any clothes and that he was covered in some sort of thick, sticky liquid. There was a moment of confusion before he remembered.

There was no controlling the sudden shaking of his body, the details coming back. He’d found what had killed the Stormtroopers and he’d tried to fight it, but it had him. And then he… he’d stopped fighting. It had _forced_ him to.

“Kylo? What’s wrong?” Hux asked, sounding even more concerned. “Please talk to me.”

He couldn’t talk, shaking his head, and then he pitched forward, burying his face in Hux’s chest, surely getting the slime coating him all over Hux too. Kylo didn’t care, though; he couldn’t. He just clung to Hux, refusing to let go, needing the closeness. Had this been any other situation, he would’ve been ashamed of the whimper he let out when Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, holding him close.

Kylo didn’t know how long it took him to calm down, for the adrenaline and fear to drain out of his body, but Hux was patient, held him and stroked his hair and back the whole time. Kylo nuzzled against him, grateful. He didn’t want to think about what he would’ve done after waking up without Hux there to ground him.

Eventually, though, he started to relax, though the feeling of violation, the shame, all of it didn’t fade. Hux asked him what happened again, sounding so damn sincere, and Kylo reluctantly told him everything, every horrible, shameful detail. Even the parts that had felt so good Kylo’s mind had broken.

Hux had gone very still and very quiet as he listened and Kylo, for a moment, feared that maybe telling Hux was a bad idea. Sure, they had something resembling a relationship, but was this too much? Or was Hux going to laugh at him? Shame him for enjoying it? Would Hux not want him anymore, now that he’d been so violated and used?

“I swear to you,” Hux said, after Kylo had been quiet for a time, “I _will_ kill this thing. I will utterly _destroy_ it for what it did to you.”

There was so much conviction, so much anger and bloody promise in Hux’s voice; he only ever sounded that fervent when he was talking about Starkiller and the destruction he would wreak against the Republic. Kylo couldn’t help but be warmed by it, managing a weak smile. He regretted doubting Hux’s devotion for even a moment.

“I would love that,” Kylo said, tired from his ordeal but so overwhelmed by his love for Hux.

Hux nodded, standing suddenly and pulling out his comm. “Hux to Starkiller. There’s been a change of plans for the first test site. I’ll send you the coordinates. Yes, it will still be today. I’ll comm once we’re off planet and in position. Do not start charging until I advise you to. Hux out.”

Later, with Kylo clean and wrapped in comfortable clothes and a soft blanket in their private command shuttle, he watched Hux give the order to fire. They sat together and watched the planet and whatever that beast was turn to dust, Kylo held securely in Hux’s arms. On the shelf sat the holocron they’d been sent to retrieve, mysteriously sitting in the middle of the floor of that accursed chamber after Kylo had woken, certainly not there before his ordeal. He wondered if Snoke had known what was in that place. It didn’t matter right now, though. Despite what he’d gone through, Kylo was beyond grateful he had Hux, who was always there to help put him back together again and destroy anyone or anything that ever even thought about causing him harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
